


What is your substance, whereof are you made, That millions of strange shadows on you tend?

by Cluegirl



Category: Firefly, The Sandman
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every hundred years, Death takes a turn in Mortal Flesh, just to keep her hand in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is your substance, whereof are you made, That millions of strange shadows on you tend?

"You're one of my favorites," she tells him, snug and small beneath his arm, "Did you know?"

He's coming down from a right fine orgasm, and so Jayne chooses to savour the buzz instead of pointing out that he's never seen her in his living life, and he'd damn-sure remember such a fine bit of nice if he had.

"So simple, so direct," she muses, tracing something on his chest -- a loop, bar, and crossing line. He follows her black-tipped finger, but he was never good at reading. "You do what you do, and that's the sum of it."

"Heck, girl," he mutters into her fluff of midnight black hair, already stirring for round two. "Ain't that what anybody does?"

"Course it is," she smiles, "But what I like is that you're honest about it. You don't pretend to be more than you are."

For a moment her eyes make him think of the Rim, and the darkness that can strip the Man from a Reaver's soul. But then she blinks, and is just a girl -- a dockside kneebiscuit with a cute smile and smashing tits. Maybe. And maybe crazy River Tam's just a dancer with a bit of an attitude.

"Nope," he replies, watching her carefully "Just me, like it says on the label. How 'bout you?"

She laughs like glass bells, and slithers down between his knees. "Oh Jayne, I don't pretend to be more than I am," she tells him with a grin, "But sometimes it helps to be less..."


End file.
